


London Bridge

by seasalttoffee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Dream SMP Spoilers, Dream's POV, Kind of Creepy maybe, Other, Smug Dream, Song fic, Specifically for today, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalttoffee/pseuds/seasalttoffee
Summary: This was my first attempt writing villain dream so im sorry if it's badthis is also my first time trying something a little bit more creepy? i guess shahfcontent warning for jschlatt!!! have fun reading and thank you!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 37





	London Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt writing villain dream so im sorry if it's bad  
> this is also my first time trying something a little bit more creepy? i guess shahf  
> content warning for jschlatt!!! have fun reading and thank you!

_**London bridge is falling down.** _

A sick feeling of amusement filled Dream as he listened in to the L'Manburgian's conversation, pleasure seeping into his pores as he built the obsidian walls surrounding the country higher. He hummed a tune softly, a sense of accomplishment flooding his system. They were arguing. They were mad at Tommy. Good. The little brat deserved it.

_**Falling down.** _

He couldn't help but feel satisfied at the outcome of his little speech, confidence oozing out of him as he remembered the panicked look on Tommy's face, the confusion and disbelief that had flickered in his eyes. The nerves laugh that punched it's way out of Tommy's chest.

**_Falling down._ **

Tubbo had gotten angry. Angrier then Dream had ever heard him. He had snapped at Tommy, successfully shutting the younger man up in a couple of seconds. It was amazing to see. To bad that Dream couldn't stay around longer to witness the downfall of two best friends.

**_London bridge is falling down._ **

On the way back to his house, his mind kept flickering to the angry words, and hurried explanations, heard all the way on the other side of the walled off country. He had heard Tubbo claim he didn't want to exile Tommy. What a liar.

**_My fair lady._ **

He had seen the way Fundy and Quackity turned on Tommy, quick to place all the blame on him to preserve some semblance of whatever dignity they had left for supporting his actions. Tubbo hadn't taken to it kindly.

_**Build it up with iron bars** _

Dream had seen the way Tubbo's eyes flashed, had seen the way his gaze shot to Tommy as soon as he had exclaimed that Spirit meant nothing to him anymore. He had seen the way Tommy had shrunk at the harsh words Dream had thrown at him. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction.

**_Iron bars._ **

He had witnessed Ranboo defending Tommy, anger flaring dangerously in his gut as Ranboo admutted that Tommy wasn't the only one who had destroyed George's house.

**_Iron bars._ **

He hadn't thought twice about giving Tubbo only three days to decide, the calm facade the short brunet had been wearing crumbling right infront of Dream's eyes. How sweet.

**_Iron bars will bend and break._ **

His thoughts wandered back to when the agreement was first signed, how Tommy had laughed maniacally while asking for an ender chest. Dream had placed one. He already knew where this was gong.

_**Bend and break, bend and break,** _

Tommy had pulled out Spirit's dead remains. he hadn't even batted an eyelash. How Tommy didn't take the hint that he had more up his sleeve then he was putting out? He'd never know.

**_Iron bars will bend and break._ **

Tubbo had called him selfish and Tommy had just laughed in the discussion room. Tommy should learn to keep quiet. It'd do him a lot of good.

**_My fair lady._ **

He thought back to the way the two friends had separated to talk to other people. They weren't getting along. Breeding chaos has always been something he was good at.

**_Build it up with gold and silver._ **

It hadn't event taken long to rebuild George's house, a few nights at most. Punishing Tommy like this was for his own personal gain. He wanted that overconfident motherfucker to suffer. Just like Wilbur had before him. 

_**Gold and silver, gold and silver.** _

Pride is usually the sin that leads to peoples downfalls after all. Maybe Tommy getting exiled was the better thing to do. He knew Tubbo understood this too.

_**Build it up with gold and silver.** _

Power had coursed through his veins, adrenaline making his head dizzy as his stomach swirled, a predatory grin on his face at the thought of cutting Tommy off once and for all.

_**My fair lady.** _

He would be the one to make Tommy suffer. Sure Schlatt had done some damage, but he was always the one pulling the strings. Dream was the god of this world, and no one could stop him. He would make sure L'Manburg, and TommyInnit were destroyed. He sat and stared over the Dream SMP, smiling maliciously.

" _ **London bridge is falling down. Falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady**_."

The lyrics drifted out of his throat softly, slow and confident. They were trapped against a rock and a hard place. L'Manburg will fall. Whether they like it or not.


End file.
